The traffic flow in information channels, such as dynamic transfer mode topologies, may vary greatly over time periods. If the flow capacity of a channel is too low, only a restricted amount of information may flow through the channel. If the flow capacity of the channel is too high, the channel takes up unnecessary resources from the entire system. There is a need for dynamically adjusting the allocated resources of information channels so that the capacity of the channel is fully adjusted to the actual traffic flow in the channel. For example, if the traffic flow is increased, more bandwidth should be allocated to the channel and if the traffic flow is decreased, the allocated bandwidth should be reduced and allocated elsewhere in the topology to most effectively use the resources available on the topology.
The present invention provides a solution to the above-described problems. More particularly, the method is for adjusting a bandwidth capacity of a dynamic channel in a network topology by allocating a first bandwith value (b1) to the dynamic channel wherein the channel extends from a first node to a second node in a network topology. The traffic flow in the channel is measured to calculate a measured bandwidth value (B1). It is determined if the measured bandwidth value (B1) is greater than the allocated bandwidth value (b1) minus an offset value (Of). When the bandwidth value (B1) is greater than the bandwidth value (b1) minus the offset value (Of), it is determined if the bandwidth value (B1) plus the offset value (Of) plus a delta parameter value (De) are greater than a peak bandwidth parameter value (p) wherein the parameter value (p) being a maximum allowable bandwidth value. When the bandwidth value (B1) plus the offset value (Of) plus the delta parameter value (De) are greater than the peak bandwidth parameter value (p), the bandwidth value (b1) is increased to the peak bandwidth parameter value (p). When the bandwidth value (B1) plus the offset value (Of) plus a delta parameter value (De) are not greater than the peak bandwidth parameter value (p), the bandwith (b1) is increased to a bandwidth value (b2) wherein the bandwidth value (b2) being greater than the bandwidth value (b1).